zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:From Beyond The Stars
? Could you not delete my work please. Ingo the great (talk) 16:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you read the page title please. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You could move it instead of deleting my work.Ingo the great (talk) 16:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'd rather let the admins decide if we need a Keaton (OoT) page. It was never decided either way if we needed one or not. You should've discussed this with the admins first. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Why would we need a different page when they are the same character. Its obvious from the mask being the same in both games. Ingo the great (talk) 16:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) woot! well i couldnt figure out how to put my signature on your page but... WOOT! go starclan!! those books are awesome! Royal Court Temple Thank you so much. Thank you times, like, a billion, that was what I wanted to do, but I could do it, and I wanted to scream because it was pissing me off, then I got sleepy, so I decided screw it. Thank you so much. --BassJapas (talk) 13:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, Jazzy, I'm happy I could help. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 13:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Question about userboxes Hello. I want to make a userbox that says that I made a walkthrough for The Minish Cap (i.e. This user made a walkthrough for The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap). I've never made a userbox before, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to call it. Would it be something like "Template:TMC Walkthrough"? J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :If you'll let me answer for Stars, haha, you wouldn't make a template for it. Um, hurr... There's a page you can visit that tells you how to make userboxes, let me find it. -'Minish Link' 19:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :It's right here. -'Minish Link' 19:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Use this code. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) So you dont actually create an article for it? J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Thats only for official site-wide ones, not custom ones. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks! J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool it worked J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Request to Serve Your Highness May I be one of thy royal subjects? I don't care what you make me (Knight, etc.) MentalZ Watch out for nuclear waste My royal subjects list is pretty much my friends list, so you might become one in the future if we happen to become friends. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) OK then. --[[User:MentalZ |MentalZ Watch out for nuclear waste]] (talk) 17:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hylians Why did you undo my edit? I was making it clearer and easyer to read --Michael RyanTalk 01:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe AK once said about "endumbnating" things. Plain English is boring. Get a vocabulary. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 01:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Something OK, let me get this straight.First of all, I don't think it revolves around me. Second, if you're saying it's stupoid to leave comments on your own talk page to me, then why do you do it on yours? C n DC n D (talk) 11:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :-facepalm- She doesn't do it on hers. You're starting topics, like "Hey everybody say hi here" which I agree is stupid, she's responding to other people's topics such as I'm responding to your 'topic', "Something". Comprendo? -'Minish Link' 11:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ????? What is that whole Weirdest Love Hexadecagon Ever thing about? I dont support any of these love interest theories- Zybera To see Link wearing the Hawkeye